


PILLOWFIGHT.avi

by mousaerato



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, M/M, Maledom, Masturbation, Pesterlog, Pillow Fight, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousaerato/pseuds/mousaerato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caliborn breaks Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PILLOWFIGHT.avi

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering golgothasTerror [GT] \--

uu: PAGE HUMAN ENGLISH.  
uu: THIS IS YOUR LORD SPEAKING.  
uu: OPEN THESE FILES. I COMMAND YOU.  
uu: IT IS PART OF YOUR TRAINING.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] sent golgothasTerror [GT] the file CHOICESTBITCHES.png --

GT: What the blue hell is this? Im not opening that!  
uu: THIS IS CRUCIAL TO YOU BECOMING A BETTER RIVAL TO ME. DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ASS?  
GT: No but what the devil could this have anything to do with training me?  
uu: HOW ABOUT YOU OPEN THE FILE ALREADY. SO YOU CAN SEE WHAT’S SO IMPORTANT.  
GT: Fine my lord.  
uu: GOOD.  
GT: Oh dear.  
uu: WHAT’S WRONG, ENGLISH?  
GT: How did you obtain this? Is this more of your quote unquote artwork at play here?  
uu: HAA. HAA. HAA. YOU WISH IT WAS FAKE. DON’T YOU.  
GT: So this is an actual photo then?  
uu: INDEED.  
uu: I HAVE VISION BEYOND WHAT YOU COULD POSSIBLY IMAGINE.  
uu: IN FACT. I CAN SEE ANYTHING I WANT IN YOUR UNIVERSE.  
GT: Do roxy and jane know you have this??  
uu: FUCK NO. NOW. LOOK AT IT.  
uu: DOES IT NOT DISGUST YOU?  
GT: Um no it does not.  
uu: ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND? I MEAN. I KNEW YOU WERE PROBABLY AN IMBECILE. BUT I WAS WILLING TO CUT YOU SOME SLACK.  
uu: LOOK AT THOSE UGLY HOT WOMEN.  
GT: Ok but im not certain what im supposed to be seeing here. This simply seems rather intrusive.  
uu: DESCRIBE IT TO ME.  
GT: You can already see it cant you?  
uu: SHUT UP. AND LISTEN TO YOUR PATRON MANBRO.  
uu: DESCRIBE THE FUCKING PHOTO.  
GT: No im not going to describe this to you! You should already be able to do that yourself!  
uu: TRYING TO STAND UP TO ME. WELL DONE.  
uu: BUT I CAN’T HELP YOU PROGRESS. UNTIL YOU LEARN AN IMPORTANT LESSON FROM THIS.  
uu: TELL ME WHAT YOU SEE.  
GT: I see miss jane crocker and miss roxy lalonde.  
uu: WHAT ARE THE BITCHES DOING.  
GT: Theyre not bitches!  
uu: WHAT ARE THEY *DOING*, JAKE. DO YOU WANT TO GET STRONGER. OR DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT WITH ME OVER SEMANTICS?  
GT: Theyre in janes house from all indicators. Her bedroom specifically.  
uu: WHAT ELSE.  
GT: Well it looks like theyre in janes bedroom on top of her bed.  
uu: YOUR HUMAN SARSWAPAGUS CONSTRUCTS ARE RIDICULOUS.  
uu: ENTIRELY TOO SOFT. AND THOSE COLORS? FUCKING SHAMLESS.  
GT: Why yes that bed does look particularly soft and inviting.  
uu: OH REALLY? INVITING? DESCRIBE IT SOME MORE.  
GT: Its um pretty downy and soft and i can see several fluffy blue and pink pillows there.  
GT: The blankets look very fuzzy and warm especially and its all really cute. Its kind of strange seeing this like i shouldnt be looking.  
uu: WHY THE FUCK NOT?  
GT: My goodness i can see where she keeps her pajamas.  
uu: AND THAT’S A PROBLEM. WHY?  
GT: My goodness its not appropriate for a man to see a girl in a state of undress.  
GT: Speaking of which oh dear.  
GT: The girls arent wearing shorts!  
uu: CONTINUE TO DESCRIBE THEM.  
GT: Roxys just in some flimsy pink bra.  
uu: TELL ME WHAT THE MATERIAL IS. IT LOOKS DIFFERENT?  
GT: I think its lace? Yes when i look closer its definitely lace.  
GT: And the underwear are pink silk? And there are cats on them?  
GT: Oh christ thats really rather adorable.  
uu: TELL ME ABOUT THE JANE BITCH.  
uu: DON’T FIGHT ME OVER THE WORDS. JUST FUCKING TALK.  
GT: Jane looks like shes still in her white t shirt yes but i can see a little bit of her bra?  
GT: She isnt wearing shorts either i can see she threw her pants off on the floor where roxys dress is.  
uu: WHY ISN’T HER “UNDERWEAR” SHINY?  
GT: Oh those are blue cotton panties.  
GT: Oh god i shouldnt be looking at this.  
uu: WHAT ARE THEY DOING, JAKE.  
GT: Theyre hitting each other with pillows and smiling.  
uu: LOOK AT THIS ONE.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] sent golgothasTerror [GT] the file ITLOOKSLIKEAFIGHT.png -- 

GT: Oh god.  
uu: WHAT’S THE PROBLEM?  
GT: Oh geez roxys got jane pinned down on the bed.  
uu: WHO KNEW THE SCRAWNY BITCH HAD IT IN HER?  
GT: It looks like janes struggling against her grip?  
GT: Although i can tell shes got most of her power from straddling jane like that.  
uu: IT IS SO DISGUSTING. WOMEN THINKING THEY CAN FIGHT.  
GT: Im pretty sure theyre not fighting.  
uu: LOOK AT THE ROXY BITCH’S FACE. THAT SMUG SMIRK OF SATISFACTION. BECAUSE SHE THINKS SHE’S *SUPERIOR*.  
uu: ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT’S NOT FROM A FIGHT?  
GT: Well if you look carefully at janes face its pretty obvious shes enjoying it.  
uu: OH. REALLY? PROVE IT.  
GT: Well if you look at her face shes all red and trying not to smile and her eyes are so bright.  
GT: WHY AM I LOOKING AT THIS?  
uu: WHY SHOULDN’T YOU BE LOOKING AT THIS? I ASK YOU.  
GT: Im sure jane and roxy wouldnt want anyone seeing this!  
uu: WHY WOULD THOSE GIRLS TAKE OFF THEIR CLOTHES AND TOUCH EACH OTHER. IF THEY DIDN’T WANT ATTENTION?  
uu: THIS IS YOUR PROBLEM, ENGLISH. YOU’VE GOT TOO MUCH OF A WEAKNESS FOR THE BITCHES.  
uu: SO WORRIED ABOUT THEIR “WELL BEING”. AND SO WORRIED ABOUT “RESPECTING” THEM. AN ENEMY COULD TOTALLY EXPLOIT THAT.  
uu: SO STOP GIVING ME THIS FUCKING BULLSHIT. AND KEEP LOOKING AT THEM.  
GT: NO!  
uu: YOU KNOW WHAT’S FUNNY?  
uu: I CAN SEE YOU.  
GT: Oh can you now.  
uu: AND THE THING IS. YOU’RE NOT LOOKING AWAY.  
uu: IN FACT. I CAN SEE YOUR FACE IS PRETTY RED.  
uu: AND WHAT EXACTLY IS YOUR HAND DOING?  
GT: *Gulp!*  
uu: WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THOSE PICTURES THEN?  
uu: YOU FUCKING HYPOCRITE.  
uu: DON’T LIE THIS TIME.  
GT: I think theyre hot.  
uu: WHAT ABOUT THEM IS SO APPEALING?  
GT: Im not telling you this.  
uu: TELL ME WHAT IT IS. YOU SEXUAL DEVIANT. WHAT ABOUT THESE UGLY SLUTS GETS YOU OFF?  
GT: Stop calling them that!  
uu: AND YET ME CALLING THEM THAT. ISN’T STOPPING YOU FROM ENJOYING THIS.  
GT: Shut up!  
uu: HEY THERE. I’M NOT THE ONE STROKING AT MY PANTS FOR SOME GODFORSAKEN REASON.  
uu: SO. TALK TO ME. WE’RE BROS, RIGHT?  
GT: Ugh.  
uu: WHAT’S SO APPEALING ABOUT THIS SICKENING SCENE.  
GT: I like that you can see how warm and soft they are.  
uu: OH REALLY?  
GT: And its just so innocent and they really are just enjoying themselves.  
GT: Its like theyre blissfully unaware of all the physical contact theyre making and how intimate it is.  
GT: Or maybe they do know and they just dont care? Oh bollocks this is completely obscene.  
uu: WELL WE AGREE ON THAT. THIS IS FILTHY.  
uu: WHAT I DON’T UNDERSTAND. IS ALL THE FOCUS ON THE WOBBLY WIBBLY PARTS.  
GT: Oh god dont talk about this.  
uu: I COMMAND YOU LOOK AT THEIR FATTY PARTS. THE PARTS ON THEIR CHESTS.  
uu: TELL ME ABOUT THE “BOOBS”.  
GT: Oh god janes are so nice. And roxys holding her down so close it looks like they might be able to crush their chests together.  
uu: DO YOU THINK THEY’D STOP IF THEY DID?  
GT: I hope not i bet it would feel bloody amazing to them.  
GT: What purpose is this supposed to serve?  
uu: AGAIN. YOUR BIGGEST WEAKNESS IS THE BITCHES.  
uu: YOU NEED TO LEARN TO TREAT THEM THE WAY THEY’RE *SUPPOSED* TO BE TREATED. LIKE I TREAT THEM.  
uu: YOU’VE DONE WELL SO FAR. YOU IMPRESS YOUR LORD.   
uu: HERE. HAVE A GIFT.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] sent golgothasTerror [GT] the file PILLOWFIGHT.avi -- 

GT: No i will not watch this.  
uu: YOU’RE GOING TO LET SOME STUPID BITCHES INTIMIDATE YOU?  
uu: I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SOME GREAT HOPE! HAA.  
GT: Theyre not intimidating me!  
uu: THEY PUT YOU OFF ENOUGH NOT TO LISTEN TO YOUR LORD.  
uu: WOULD THAT NOT BE CONSIDERED INTIMIDATING?  
GT: Its just mean!  
uu: HOW IS IT MEAN? ARE WE MAKING FUN OF THEM?  
GT: No.  
uu: ARE WE THINKING BADLY OF THEM? ARE YOU THINKING AWFUL THINGS ABOUT THEM?  
GT: I guess not if you use that definition of awful.  
uu: GOOD! WE AGREE THEN. OPEN THE FILE.  
uu: AND WATCH.  
uu: AND TELL ME YOU’RE GOING TO DO IT.  
GT: Yes.  
uu: YES WHO?  
GT: Yes my lord.  
uu: YES, YOU’RE GOING TO DO WHAT?  
GT: Yes my lord im going to watch this video.  
uu: THERE WE GO. THAT WASN’T SO HARD NOW WAS IT?  
uu: WHAT’S YOUR PROBLEM WITH YOUR PANTS?  
GT: Theres really no problem here my lord.  
uu: YOU KEEP FIDDLING WITH THEM. TAKE THEM OFF. IF THEY’RE BOTHERING YOU SO MUCH.  
GT: No.  
uu: DON’T DISOBEY. FUCKING DO IT.  
GT: Very well.  
uu: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?  
GT: You dont know what that is?  
uu: WEIRD.  
uu: WHATEVER. PLAY THE VIDEO. MAKE SURE YOU LISTEN.  
GT: Im hitting play now my lord.  
GT: Oh my.  
GT: So janes actually quite the scrappy one surprisingly. I didnt think she was much of a fighter but wow shes got roxy down for the count.  
uu: SHE PLAYS DIRTY. THE ROXY ONE.  
GT: And shes pulling janes hair and...  
uu: AND?  
GT: That sound.  
uu: WHAT’S WRONG WITH IT?  
GT: That moan im not sure if thats from pain or something else.  
GT: And roxys just laughing underneath of her until she manages to wriggle out and hit her with a pillow.  
uu: AND THEN THE JANE BITCH GROWLS?  
GT: Oh yes and the game is definitely on. Theyre just jumping around hitting each other and taunting one another with little insults here and there between giggling.  
uu: WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR HAND UNDER YOUR SHORTS.  
GT: I know i shouldnt dont remind me.  
uu: I DON’T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU DO. WHEN YOU WATCH THEM.  
uu: WHY IS YOUR BREATHING GETTING RAGGED?  
GT: Im not answering that just let me watch this! Roxy just took her shirt off!  
uu: HAA. HAA. HAA.  
GT: Oh fuck thats exactly what you were going for wasnt it.  
uu: AND YET YOU HAVEN’T HIT STOP YET. INTERESTING. WHAT’S HAPPENING NOW?  
GT: Roxy just managed to get jane pinned down and shes got her wrists tightly held and jane keeps struggling but even though roxys thinner shes pretty tough.  
GT: Theyre both just panting heavy now and roxys pressing her whole weight down onto jane while shes straddling her torso and oh kicking christ theyre sweaty and their breasts are all pushed together and their bodies are slick.  
GT: And roxys complaining about the shirt?  
uu: TAKE IT OFF YOU FUCKING WHORE.  
GT: Oh god janes actually taking her shirt off. Oh my god look at her.  
uu: FUCKING HUGE THINGS. ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING.  
GT: This is obscene why do you have this why the fuck do you have this?!  
uu: AGAIN. I DON’T SEE YOU STOPPING.  
GT: Well you didnt say i could.  
uu: SO *NOW* YOU CLAIM TO LISTEN TO ME? WEREN’T YOU YELLING AT ME AND FIGHTING BEFORE?  
uu: JUST ADMIT IT, JAKE. YOU LIKE THIS.  
GT: Im not saying anything to you.  
uu: YOU FUCKING LIKE WATCHING THIS DISGUSTING DISPLAY. JUST SAY IT.  
GT: Shut up! Oh my god roxys nuzzling her mouth into the crook of janes neck and janes hugging her this is just wrong for me to see.  
GT: I hope they kiss.  
uu: THAT IS FUCKING NASTY.  
uu: YOU ARE A DEPRAVED FUCKING SHIT, ENGLISH.  
uu: THIS IS ODIOUS AND VILE.  
uu: NOW. SINCE YOU TAKE MY COMMANDS.  
uu: TELL ME YOU LIKE WATCHING THIS.  
GT: I like watching this.  
uu: SAY YOU LIKE WATCHING THE BITCHES FOR YOUR AMUSEMENT.  
GT: No you fucking shitty troll cherub whatever you are!  
uu: TELL THE TRUTH. YOU LOVE THIS. I SEE WHAT YOU’RE DOING THERE.  
GT: I wont admit it.  
uu: YOU JUST DID. “BRO”.  
uu: NOW SAY IT CLEARLY.  
GT: I like watching the girls play with each other.  
uu: NOT WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR. TRY AGAIN.  
uu: I WILL BREAK YOU, ENGLISH. I WILL BREAK YOU OF YOUR STUPID AND PATHETIC WEAKNESSES.  
uu: SAY WHAT I WANT TO HEAR.  
GT: I like watching roxy and jane.  
uu: STILL NOT WHAT I WANT TO HEAR. COME ON.  
uu: GET YOUR HAND OFF OF THAT STUPID FUCKING MEAT TUBE. AND ANSWER ME.  
GT: I like  
GT: watching  
uu: WATCHING WHO?  
GT: I like watching the bitches play with each other.  
GT: I bloody love seeing them touch each other.  
uu: YOU FINALLY FUCKING SAID IT!  
uu: WHAT’S YOUR FAVORITE PART.  
GT: I love hearing them moan and grunt.  
GT: Oh god id love to be in there with them between the two of them right now.  
uu: HAA!  
uu: I WAS WRONG ABOUT YOU, ENGLISH.  
uu: MAYBE YOU *DO* HAVE IT IN YOU. TO BE A REAL MAN.  
uu: GO AHEAD AND FINISH WHAT YOU WERE DOING TO YOUR PANTS.  
GT: Yes my lord.  
uu: WHAT DO YOU SAY?  
GT: Thank you my lord.  
GT: Dont tell dirk dear lord please.  
uu: WELL. WHEN YOU PUT IT THAT NICELY. I WILL CONSIDER IT.  
GT: Oh jesus kringlefucker what did i just do???  
uu: YOU’RE WELL ON YOUR WAY, JAKE.  
uu: tumut

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering golgothasTerror [GT] \-- 


End file.
